


Last Man Standing

by Dreameater55taker



Series: Neko love [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neko Au, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, spark bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: This is part of an Au human world of a surprise Neko illness thats hitting all the transformers. This leads to some rather fun times between lovers.





	Last Man Standing

Knockout sighed as he looked over the documents he had gathered. The whole medical staff had worked tirelessly to try and figure out this enigma but their searches were coming up empty. There was nothing to say what was going on to change their very genetics but it had almost changed all of them. Actually, Knockout was the only one not changed. He had been doing testing on himself and so far, his genetics were unchanged but without knowing what had changed everyone else’s, he didn’t know what to look for.  
He heard light footsteps of a large man behind him, “Knockout?” Breakdown’s voice was soft and gentle as he tried to attract the man’s attention. His folded over ears twitched backwards while his tail curled slightly down. The features were so small on him that it was sometimes hard to understand the emotions being passed.  
“Yes, Breakdown?” Knockout lifted his head from his hands and turned in his chair.  
The orange golden eyed man stepped closer, “I brought tea.”  
The redhead took the cup before taking a sip and humming, “Thank you, Breakdown.”  
Fighting for a few moments before the larger man spoke up, “You should rest. You’ve not been sleeping and I’m worried. I’ll brush your hair until you can relax if that would help...? I even... Got paint form Sunstreaker. I’ll paint you.”  
“Thank you, Breakdown. I just can’t seem to sit still long enough to get any decent sleep.” Knockout sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Ratchets back on duty now.” Stepping a little closer, Breakdown reached out brushing his hand against the side of Knockout’s cheek. “I’m worried.”  
The redhead smiled, “I know. If it makes you feel better, I can take the rest of the day off to try and properly rest.”  
Nodding his head quickly Breakdown drew his hand back, “I’ll go talk to Ratchet. You get everything you need settled.” The large man shuffled off, doing his best to keep his large size from disrupting any of the medical equipment. For a brute he liked to keep his touch as gentle as possible. Turning back to his work, Knockout marked his progress before shutting it down before he just relaxed in the chair for a bit, sipping at the tea. Maybe he would let Breakdown paint him. It was always nice getting spoiled by his assistant. Just as Knockout finished his tea his partner was back at his side. “Ratchet said a fair number of curse words about you working too much. So I think he’s fine with you leaving for the day.”  
Knockout snorted before he stood, “Well, Ratchet works more than I do so he can’t exactly complain. I suppose this is him getting back at me for ordering him off duty when his own change happened.”  
Laughing soft at the thought, “Come one then.” Breakdown put his hand on the redhead’s side leading him towards their room.  
“Thank you.” Knockout let himself lean on his partner as they walked, knowing fully that Breakdown wouldn’t leave until he was a relaxed puddle. Once they were inside the room, and the door was shut Breakdown gently lifted Knockout onto the berth. Going about he gathered all the items that might be need before he dropped to his knees to slowly start removing his partner’s shoes. “You spoil me so, Breakdown.” Knockout chuckled, running his fingers through his partner’s hair, letting himself be taken care of. Smiling as he worked, first the shoes which he carefully lined up with the others before starting with Knockout’s socks which were tossed into the hamper. Covering his hands with a lotion that scent his partner loved, Breakdown started to massage the tired feet. Humming, Knockout closed his eyes and just let himself relax. Carefully Breakdown worked in a devoted manner, going through the process, each step he’d memorized long ago. Slowly he stripped Knockout of his work clothing, rubbing lotions into his skin adding a wonderful scent into the air. Soon, the red haired medic was lying on their berth as Breakdown rubbed lotion on his back, his movements slow and gentle. “You’re too good at this.” Knockout purred.  
“I know what makes you tick by now.” The redhead felt the words brush against the edge of his ear while he also felt the some of Breakdown’s weight hovering over him.  
“You always learned fast.” The medic’s eyes closed, the weight comforting. Shifting Breakdown pressed his lips gently at the base of his partner’s neck before trailing the affection down his spine. Shivering just slightly, Knockout was loving every moment, “I really need to let you do this more often.”  
Lifting his head up slightly, “I will always want to touch you like this.” Breakdown purred softly, the rubble was low and deep in his chest.  
The redhead smiled, “Maybe I’ll schedule regular time off just so we can indulge.”  
Pressing his fingers a little harder into Knockout’s back to released a knot that had formed in the muscle, “I can’t see the harm in that.” He murmured softly as he let his legs nudge against Knockouts.  
“Hmm?” Knockout shifted slightly as Breakdown nudged him. Pressing his lips against the redhead lower back, Breakdown slowly worked his mouth lower. Reaching over he grabbed a different bottle of scented lotions and started to massage Knockout’s aft, rubbing the rounded muscles slowly. The medic’s aft always fit so nicely in his hands and was the perfect combination of perky muscles and soft tissue. Spreading the muscles slowly he let his mouth trail down from Knockout’s spin down the dip slowly working towards his valve and spike. A soft almost moan escaped the redhead as he was just barely teased. A smile formed on Breakdown’s lips as he took his time making his way further down the dip, his tongue just brushing against the edge of Knockout’s valve. The delicate skin quivered slightly under the touch and Knockout mewled, shifting his legs a little more open for Breakdown. Moving his hands slightly, he lifted Knockout’s hips up slightly to make the angle easier for him to spoil this sensitive area of his partner. Slowly, the medic rolled his hips back, making a soft moan as he was spoiled with care. Tilting his head slightly Breakdown finally pressed his mouth fully against the valve, working slowly and dragging his glossa in slow laps over the outer folds. “Primus…” Knockout trembled, loosely holding onto the blankets as Breakdown focused on bringing him gentle pleasure. Tilting his head slowly, Breakdown flattened his glossa over the valve opening before working it slowly up to the soft outer node. Once he felt it at the base of his glossa he moved his mouth to suck gently on it. The medic mewled, pressing his hips into the contact as lubricants started to leak from his valve in small beads. Shifting so that he was more settled between Knockout’s legs he supported his partner's hips so that he wouldn’t be as sore tomorrow. He worked slowly and precisely to drown the redead in the touches he was offering. He didn’t need to see Knockout’s face to know the medic was flushed a beautiful blue, his breathing starting to become harder as every action was dragged out to make him fall apart at a sweetly intoxicating pace. Once he deemed the outer node had been spoiled enough he moved his mouth upwards again to the swollen wet valve folds, his glossa once against lapping at them ever so slowly. Giving him the taste of the sweet fluids that were building up. “Breakdown...” Knockout mewled, pressing his hips harder back to try and get more of what his body was craving. Purring louder until the rumble was powerful enough that the sensitive skin could feel his as Breakdown slowly started to press his glossa inside of the valve, spreading it and loving the wet warmth wrapping around his tongue. Gasping, Knockout’s spine arched as his waiting valve was getting what it so desperately craved, squeezing and drawing the glossa deeper. Dragging his teeth over the swollen folds before he spread the redhead’s walls wider with his glossa. Working his way down slowly he finally found a node to drag his glossa over, knowing soon Knockout would be screaming and begging for more. The rate of fluid build up was increasing with each touch as it leaked out and seeped into the larger man’s mouth. Knockout’s hands curled into fists, moaning louder as the node was lapped and pressed. Humming softly Breakdown let his eyelids flutter shut, making his moves based on the noises he was able to draw from his partner. His thumbs slowly started to rub circles into the skin on Knockout’s aft before Breakdown moved his glossa deeper inside of the value. He could feel it growing hotter the longer he worked at it, he paused for a moment with the tip pressed against another node trying to think of the last time they had time. He couldn’t seem to pick a day out from the blurr of the past weeks and he made note to insist they schedule more time. A high pitched needy noise came from Knockout at the pause, canting his hips back to get some kind of friction on the node Breakdown was applying a constant pressure to. Chuckling at the noise he started to flatten his glossa against the side of the inner valve he was showering with attention, rubbing it slowly back and forth. He himself was growing excited to hear Knockout’s begging for more, he wanted to get to the point where there were curses involved because then he knew his partner needed more. Knockout shuddered, panting as his body only kept getting hotter, “Breakdown…” He gripped the sheets tightly, trying to encourage Breakdown to move faster, press harder, something to get the pleasure he needed. Humming softly Breakdown’s hands grip onto Knockout’s hips refusing to let him grind down while he worked. He was wrapped up in the sensation, the taste, and the movement around his mouth. Groaning slightly as he felt a heat growing in his gut from just the sense on Knockout’s need. The medic made a sweet mixture of a disgruntled noise at being denied and a pleasure filled noise at the sweet torture. “Frag… Breakdown please…”  
Letting his tongue work a little faster, it pushed at the walls of the valve encouraging them to stretch out slowly working to remind them of the size and shape it needed to take. His fingers dug into the skin on Knockout’s aft as he tried to get his glossa to go deeper working to brush against the deepest node. The medic gasped out a noise, his walls pressing in and encouraging the glossa to touch the spot more. Knockout tried to jerk his hips into the contact but he couldn’t manage it with Breakdown holding his hips in place firmly. Slowly Breakdown’s lips started to work as he multitasked pleasing both inside and outside, he could feel his chin occasionally brush against the outer node as his jaw worked. Ignoring the ache from the endless small movements he kept going, wanting to hear Knockout begging or even screaming for more. As the pleasure was building, Knockout was getting louder, his spike fully erect and dripping but his body lacked the last push it needed to overload.  
“Breakdown!” The redhead’s movements were getting more desperate but he couldn’t get his hips to move, control of the situation completely in his partner’s hands. Breakdown worked until Knockout was thrashing about on the bed, cursing and crying out for more before he started to thrust his tongue forwards giving the desired friction. Wrapping an arm around Knockout’s waist to hold him in place, he moved his free hand to wrap around the ignored spike. It was hard and swollen in his touch, and he cupped it ever so gently. It didn’t take long for Knockout to scream out as he overloaded hard, fluids rushing from his valve into Breakdown’s mouth as the larger man’s hand became coated in transfluid from his spike. Carefully he held Knockout as he guiding him through his overload, not wanting to over stimulate the man because that would ruin the mood. Breakdown drew his tongue out slightly so it wasn't as deep but not drawing it out all the way. He loved the way Knockout spasmed around him. One of the medic’s hands moved from the blankets to Breakdown’s arm, gripping tightly as he kept his noises unrestrained through his height of pleasure. Towards the tail end of the overload Breakdown slowly started to lap up the fluids that had dribbled down the redhead valve carefully working the skin. Moaning, Knockout’s body trembled, coming down from the high but his body was sensitive. Pulling back slowly Breakdown licked over his lips as he admired his work for the first time.  
The medic was truly a mess. Face pressed down in the blankets, aft in the air, valve and spike dripping, and frame trembling as he panted to catch his breath. Loosing his hold on Knockout's waist Breakdown reached slowly down to roll the redhead over, “You were so beautiful. Singing for me.” He mused softly as his hands started to massage his partner’s hips again. “I’ve got to strip down. I know you like watching.”  
“Always.” Knockout licked his lips, the blue in his cheeks making the perfect contrast to his red hair and eyes. Making sure Knockout was settled comfortably amongst the many pillows they had amassed Breakdown stepped off of the berth. Wiping the mess on his one had over his pants before he started to strip down. His hair was a mess, his mouth shiny from their last activity and his eyes were wide with excitement. Still he kept in control, slowly he peeled off the shirt that was almost too tight but knockout preferred it that way. Licking his lips again, the medic’s eyes trailed over the sharply defined muscles and wanting to bite over the skin and leave his mark. Flexing slightly as he nearly could feel the doctor’s gaze, Breakdown carefully stripped off his pants, his hard spike was clearly fully pressurized under the thin confines of the underwear he wore. Grinning at the sight, Knockout spread his legs before beckoning Breakdown close with a crook of his finger. Scrambling at the last moment to remove the underwear he tossed it blindly to the side before clambering onto the bed and settling between the beautiful legs of his lover. “That’s a good boy~” Knockout purred, pulling Breakdown in a kiss, “Now, tell the good doctor what you’re needing.”  
Groaning slightly, Breakdown started to press for more kisses, his lips working against the redhead’s. “You... just you.” His voice was husky and low as he spoke. Large hands stroked over Knockout’s body tracing the muscle and a curves.  
Knockout let out a pleased hum, his mouth working down Breakdown’s neck as he ground his hips up, “I’m all yours big boy~”  
His purr growing louder as he felt Knockout’s mouth assaulting his skin. “I know.” He grunted before he slowly pressed his spike inside of the valve he’d just been spoiling. Moaning, Knockout left a dark mark on Breakdown’s collarbone as a claim, rolling his hips up as he was filled to the brim with the hot and throbbing spike. Biting his lips Breakdown started to roll his hips forwards while his hands stroked along the slender legs he was settled between. Pressing a kiss to Knockout’s cheeks he started to whisper soft words about how beautiful he was, how soft his skin was, his well kept the red hair was.  
Smiling, the medic captured his lover’s lips in a kiss, “All because I have you.” Pressing into the kiss, he closed his eyes as he felt Knockout’s mouth working slowly. Grinding his hips he moved to the angle that would slowly cause his lover to fall apart. Arching up, Knockout moaned as his nodes were lit up with pleasure. Pressing his lips against Knockout’s chest, just over his heart he shifted to lick up the dip between Knockout’s pecks.  
“I... want to bond with you.” He whispered softly as he kissed the skin, Breakdown cast his eyes lower and his hips slowed just slightly. A look of surprise crossed Knockout’s face before he smiled, and Breakdown caught sight of a flicker of light on the medic’s chest. Looking up again, he could see the beginning’s of the redhead’s spark bearing itself for him. Tears gathered in Breakdown’s eyes as he watched the beautiful energy moving forwards. “Beautiful. So beautiful.” He lifted his chest up and slowly his own spark started to slide out.  
Reaching up, Knockout drew Breakdown into a sweet kiss, “Only for you.” During the kiss Breakdown lowered his spark against the doctor’s, and his hips started to rock forwards slowly. Tears dripped down his cheek as he could feel the deep and powerful love they each shared. Then he got a flashbacks of the time Knockout was without him, then quickly all the memories were filled with the large sometimes clumsy man, he was allowed to see how Knockout fell for him and how their relationship slowly bloomed into something they couldn’t survive without. Being together was as easy as breathing for him and he wanted the medic to know this. He felt the feeling returned in the new bond and the redhead overloaded as their spark energies reached their peak, screaming out his now bondmate’s name. Trembles around through Breakdown as he followed suit, their spark s pulsing as one. Bucking his hips through the new heights of pleasure, Knockout was a panting mess when their sparks separated, slipping back into their chests but the bond remained. Groaning as he could feel such a powerful sense on one flowing through him, Breakdown kissed Knockout several times as they rode out their overload. Knockout’s fingers left red marks on Breakdown’s skin as he cried out with each roll of the larger man’s hips before the high faded and he was left with the feeling of being loved in his spark and his bonded with him. Pulling out slowly Breakdown moved them around so Knockout could curl up against his chest and the blankets were then pulled over.  
“My bonded.” Breakdown murmured as he pressed his lips against the redhead’s helm.  
“My bonded.” Knockout repeated with a smile, very content to curl up against the warm chest. Stroking his hand down the redhead’s side he pressed more gentle kisses against the fluffy hair.  
“I’ll paint on you tomorrow. It will be a celebration.” Breakdown’s chest was slightly rumbling as he purred.  
The medic nodded, nuzzling his face into the crook under the larger man’s jaw, “I’ll hold you to it.” He hummed, closing his eyes. Stroking the man’s side slowly working to send him into recharge knowing it would be the best thing now. It wasn’t long before Breakdown heard the soft breathing of sleep, his mate totally relaxed against him. Feeling the drag of weariness over the open bond Breakdown finally settled in for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breakdown was aware first of Knockout’s presence still on his chest when he woke up the next morning. The next thing he was aware of was something warm and soft under the blankets and curled against his side, seemingly draped over Knockout. Blinking his eyes open, he held back his laughter as he saw two pointed ears from the top of the redhead’s helm. “Love, you’ve finally changed.”  
“Hmm?” Knockout blinked tiredly as he looked up at Breakdown before he rubbed his head, feeling the typical growing pain.  
“You’ve got them too now.” Breakdown kissed the top of Knockout’s helm.  
Reaching up further, feeling the ears, “It seems I do.” He chuckled.  
“You are absolutely adorable.” A wide smile formed on Breakdown’s lips as he watched Knockout.  
The medic slowly sat up, “I’m sure.” He chuckled before sliding his tail out from under the blankets. It was a long tail with long red fur and suited him in it’s elegance.  
“Amazing.” Breakdown reached over to stork down the length of the fur, “I knew you’d look elegant.”  
“Of course.” The redhead smirked as the tail moved in the touch, “I’ll have to get a brush to properly take care of it.”  
“I am sure that we can get that sorted out.” Watching his bond mate clearly pleased with the outcome Breakdown stroked the long furry tail again.  
Knockout rubbed his hands over his eyes to get the last of sleep out of them, “I should call Ratchet.”  
“Not yet.” Breakdown pouted slightly as he wrapped his arms around the redhead. “At least let us take a shower.”  
The medic chuckled, “I was simply going to tell him of the development, the two of us are capable of doing the exam. I’m sure he’ll have me take the day off just as everyone else has done.”  
Laughing softly Breakdown could see his misstep, “Go ahead then.”  
Leaning over to the nightstand, the conversation with the other CMO was brief before Knockdown put down the communicator, “There. I’ve got the rest of the day off now. You’ve seen me do the exam enough that you can perform it.”  
Laughing more Breakdown went about performing the tests, “You are something.”  
“Hmm?” Knockout looked over his shoulder as Breakdown’s hands worked over his back to make sure his spine was still correctly aligned.  
“Such lovely new features.” Breakdown purred loudly as he finished up the exam.  
The redhead smiled, “I’m sure you’ll love spoiling them just as much as you enjoy spoiling the rest of me.”


End file.
